mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Meta Knight (Super Smash Flash 2)
Meta Knight is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2 and is now a completely independent character, not tied with Kirby as he was in the first game. Meta Knight also comes with a complete new moveset that is meant to be similar to the Super Smash Bros. Brawl one. His sprites are completely custom, as opposed to Kirby's brawlified sprites from Kirby Super Star Ultra. His position in v0.9 is currently pending. Attributes Meta Knight's transition from Brawl to SSF2 shows him receiving some nerfs, but overall re-balanced. Meta Knight has a disjointed hitbox, fast attacks and good combo potential. Meta Knight has a good number of Transcendent Priority in some of his attacks. Meta Knight has great recovery options due to him having five Midair jumps, all his specials can used as recoveries and he can glide twice. Meta Knight has good air game with his fast and damage racking aerials. He can Chain grab some characters with down throw and chain throw most( if not all) with his forward throw thanks to his dash grab giving him nice distance to re-grab the opponent. He has some good kill moves with his down smash, forward smash, Nair, Shuttle Loop(initial hitbox), Dimensional Cape and Fair, Bair & Mach Tornado(when at the opponent is at high percentages and near the upper blast line). Due to his small size he is less vulnerable to shield stabbing then other characters. He also has a fast roll and air dodge. However, Meta Knight suffers from being a lightweight(tied with for being the fourth lightest), his poor air speed outside of his aerials and has the potential to SD when his specials are used off stage. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack: Rapidly slashes upward. Will continuously slash above him as long as the attack button is held and will 2% damage. *Down Tilt: Performs a low stab. 6% *Down Smash: Slashes his opponent with great strength. 11-13% uncharged(24% if both hits connect). 16-19% fully charged(34% if both hits connect). *Forward Tilt: Strikes opponent with his sword. first 4%, 3% second hit, 5% third hit. *Forward Smash: Slashes his opponent with great strength. 14% uncharged. 20% fully charged *Up Tilt: Jumps and performs a stab above of him. 7% *Up Smash: Performs 3 consecutive powerful slashes above him. 9% uncharged. 13% fully charged *Dash Attack: Dashes and does a slide kick. 7% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Spins in a circle with his sword around him. One of his best killing moves when sweetspotted 11-12%. 17% if two hits connect. *Forward Aerial: Performs 3 consecutive slashes. 12% *Backward Aerial: Performs 3 consecutive slashes behind him. 12% *Upward Aerial: Does an upward slash. 6% *Downward Aerial: Does a downward slash. 7% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Meta Knight grabs his opponent. *Pummel: Strikes his opponent with his blade. 3% per strike *Forward Throw: Throws his opponent forward. Can chain throw. 5% *Backward Throw: Grabs opponent, turns around then slashes them. 7% *Upward Throw: Flies high into the air then crashes back down into the ground with opponent. 8% *Downward Throw: Puts opponent beneath him and kicks them repeatedly. Can chain grab. 11% Other *Ledge Attack: Pulls himself onto the stage does a quick slash. 8% *100% Ledge attack: Unknown *Wakeup attack: Slashes both sides. 5% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Teleports on to the stage, wrapped in his cape. *Taunts: **Neutral: He flaps his wings and says "come" **Up: Same as the neutral **Side: Same as the neutral *Revival platform: Unknown *Fanfare: Meta Knight's Victory Theme from Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Wins: Teleports with his cape and poses for the player. * His secondary pose is that he jumps into his spot and point his sword at the player, while fixing his cape. *Loses: Claps. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!! Update Metaknight.png|Meta Knight's first line art in the DOJO!! Trivia *The game sometimes writes his name as "MetaKnight". *Like in Brawl, Meta Knight is the only character to have all his specials be used as a recovery and put him into a helpless state. External links *Meta Knight's Animation Archive *Meta Knight's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Kirby universe